


Spin the Bottle

by GleefulDarrenCrissFan



Series: I Love You [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulDarrenCrissFan/pseuds/GleefulDarrenCrissFan
Summary: This takes place during Blame it on the Alcohol.  What happens when Kurt decides to sit out the Spin the Bottle game because he believes no one wants to kiss him?  Blaine has a plan.





	Spin the Bottle

**I love you**

**Chapter 3-I Blame it on the Alcohol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

 

Rachel opened the door. "Welcome! Kurt, Blaine. I wasn't expecting you guys." Rachel glared at us like we had bested her for a solo or something. I looked at her outfit, and just sighed. It looked like she was wearing a recycled dust ruffle from her grandmother's bed. Clearly, this would be a "wild" party.

"Kurt's been blackmailing me ever since he saw my browser history," Finn commented. "He kinda insisted on coming."

Rachel stared at Blaine. He looked at her hesitantly. "I'm totally off the clock right now, Rachel. I'm not a Warbler. I'm just Blaine. I'm not even wearing my uniform." He gave her a reassuring smile. She didn't realize that I had to talk him out of wearing the blazer. Shockingly, he has quite a few other items of clothing at Dalton.

I looked around the room, trying to break up the awkward silence. "So, this is your dad's Oscar room, I said, trying to make casual conversation. I looked around, and it appeared like the party was already dead upon arrival.

"Yes, they transformed our ordinary basement for our famous, annual Oscar Parties," she replied with a smile.

"Is that a stage?" Blaine asked. Leave it to Blaine. Of course, he would find a stage. He lived for performing. I saw the bewilderment in his eyes.

"I like to give impromptu performances for our neighbors sometimes,' she said, not noticing that no one looked amused. "Hey, girlfriend!" she said happily to Quinn. "Having fun?" The poor girl looked like she was about to die of boredom.

"Yeah. Awesome party."

"Oh, ok. Let's go over the rules. Everybody gets two drink tickets to get things from getting out of hand. She said as she handed Blaine and I our tickets. "We're serving wine coolers today. That's our specialty drink. It's actually all that we have."

After hurling all over Ms. Pilsbury last year, I had promised myself that I'd never drink again, but after being here all of five minutes, I was about ready to break that promise. At least Blaine was here. After revealing my feelings for him at Valentine's Day, I had really hoped that our relationship would develop into something more, but it actually gotten more confusing. Neither one of us had brought it up again. Mostly, I just felt awkward around him.

"Britney!" Rachel shouted. "Remember the rules. No sitting on anything!" Britney lowered herself off of the washing machine. Rachel looked around and brushed her hair out of her face. Okay. Okay. Everybody. Cheers!"

"Great Party, Rachel," said Artie. "We got to run." He's joined by Tina, Mike, and Britney. They were obviously having a horrible time. Honestly, Blaine and I were bored too. We were making small talk over by the stage, but I would have rather been anywhere else.

"Yeah, dinner reservations," said Tina.

"But we haven't even played Celebrity yet. I… Why is everybody leaving?" Poor clueless Rachel.

Puck spoke up. "Because this party blows."

"I haven't even had my first sip yet," Rachel whines. "How am I supposed to write "Both Sides Now" if I can't even throw a party?"

"Look, if you want everybody to stay, you're going to have to let me break into your dads' liquor cabinet. No one's ever gonna get buzzed off of two wine coolers," reasoned Puck. "I'll replace it before they get home." Finn nods in agreement.

She holds a wine cooler up, and nods at Puck. "Let's party!" Rachel shouts.

I was surprised how quickly Blaine went over to the liquor cabinet to explore the selection. He was always so proper and polite, and I guess I never really thought he would be a heavy drinker. However, after his third drink, he was pretty wasted. I got up and danced over to Finn.

"Are you not drinking?" I ask Finn.

"No. Designated driver. What about you?"

I shook my head no. "I'm still trying to impress Blaine. Can't get too sloppy." However, Finn glances over at Blaine, who has another drink in his hand, as he dances wildly. "Clearly, he doesn't have the same concern."

Blaine stumbles over to Finn, and places his arm over his shoulder. "Hey!" he slurs. "It is so cool that you and Kurt are brothers. Right! Like, brothers! Wow! You're so tall."

"You having fun, Blaine?" I ask.

"Yeah! This is the best party ever!" he shouts wildly. He places an arm over me, and we both stumble. I barely caught him. I try to convince him to come and sit down for awhile. All hope I had of spending any real time with him was dashed, because I knew that he would never remember any of this tomorrow.

All of a sudden I hear Rachel shout, "Who wants to play Spin the Bottle! Spin the bottle," she says directly in Finn's face.

Blaine stumbles over to the rest of the group. "Blaine, maybe you should sit out."

"Why, Kurt?" he asks. "Don't you want to play?"

"Not really! Everybody here is either a girl or straight. I don't think there's really anybody in that crowd over there that is going to want to make out with a gay guy."

"I want to make out with a gay guy! Do you see any? 'Cuz I'm a gay guy."

Yeah, this is going really well, Kurt, I think to myself. "Blaine, I know you're gay. And the only other gay guy here is me."

"Yeah! I forgot about that. Then, maybe," he slurs, "we should make out with each other."

My cheeks flame red. "Blaine, I don't think that's, umpf..." His lips are on mine. "Blaine, what are you doing?"

"You said no one would want to make out with you because your gay. But so am I. We could just totally make out with each other, and no one else would have to."

Although I wanted to kiss him, I didn't want it to be like this.

"Blaine, if you want to kiss someone, why don't you just go and join the game."

"But I want to kiss you, Kurt. Wouldn't you love to kiss me, Kurt" he asked pouting.

"I'd love to kiss you, Blaine. I'd love to kiss you because I love you."

Blaine cocked his head to one side. "You love me Kurt? He blinked. "I didn't know that."

Crap! I didn't mean to blurt that out. "Blaine, just go join the game. I think I'll just watch."

"Kurt!" he whines. " If you love me, why won't you just let me kiss you? You are my best friend."

"That's the problem. You and I will only ever be friends. I obviously want more than you. And you won't even remember this tomorrow. So forget it. I think I just want to go home."

"Kurt! Don't go! I love you too, Kurt! Will you make out with me! Please, please, pretty, please!"

He cocked his head to one side and batted his lashes at me. Then, he leaned in, and his lips connected to mine. I didn't kiss back at first, but then his soft lips pushed into mine a little more intensely, and I couldn't hold back. I kissed him back eagerly.  It was everything I ever imagined it would be, even though I could taste the alcohol on his breath.  I could hear the game going on, but we didn't need that bottle. I was kissing the only person I cared to kiss, probably the only guy I'd ever care to kiss.

"It's about time!" Santana called out. I ignored her as Blaine pulled me toward the couch. Blaine shot her the bird.  "Wanky!" she yelled as a response.

We stayed there on the couch, time frozen for what seemed like an eternity, until Blaine's lips started to slow in their intensity.

"Kurt, I'm tired."

"I'm tired too. I'll drive you home."

"I'll get grounded."

"Then, I'll drive you to my house. You can stay over tonight. I don't want you trying to drive home."

"Okie Dokey! He grinned. "My Kurt cares about me."

"Your Kurt does, but I also don't want you running someone else off the road. Come on," I said, as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. He fell asleep in the car as I drove home. I woke him when we arrived, and I helped him up the steps.

"Thanks for knowing me, Kurt. You're such a sweet friend! I love you, Kurt. Good night." He kissed my cheek. He gave me a giddy smile. "We are going to have a sleepover!"

I helped him slowly make his way down the steps to my bedroom. He laid down on the bed. I grabbed my pillow and a blanket, and I made a cot on the floor.

"Kurt, you aren't going to cuddle with me? I wanted to share more kisses with you." His honey-colored eyes gazed up at me intensely. His lips changed to a goofy smile. "Come on! Come snuggle. Pwurty Pwease!" he slurred.

"Blaine, I don't know." I knew if I started kissing him again, I'd never stop.

"Ok, no kisses. Just snuggles, then." He nuzzles his nose against my cheek. Your skin is so soft, so perfect. You're so precious, Kurt. Your skin is baby soft." He caressed me cheek. "Kurtie, why are you crying? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Blaine. Let's go to sleep." I wasn't about to try to explain to him that what he just said was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me, and he was so drunk he probably didn't even realize he had said it. Everything I had ever dreamed had happened, so why was I so heart-broken? Because he didn't really mean it, that's why. I was utterly and hopelessly in love with Blaine, and he still didn't get it.

"Night, Night Kurtie."

"Good Night." He was already asleep. I placed a gentle kiss to his forehead as tears fell from my eyes. "I really do love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I have three more scenarios with this episode. I left out the Blaine and Rachel kiss and duet because honestly, this is what I originally thought might happen. I'll do another one after the Rachel kiss, another one after their fight, and another one after Rachel kisses him at the Lima Bean. However, I'm going to spread those out. The next one, will be the prompted one though, occurring after the fight. I will update soon.
> 
>  


End file.
